Godzilla: The King and The Guardian
by LurkxReptile
Summary: Godzilla has been feeling strange lately. Is Mothra the solution, can she heal the painful wound in Godzilla and show him what he has never felt before. Will their physical barrier be crossed. godzillaXmothra, rated T for now, could change later.
1. Change

**Authors Note: This is my First Godzilla story. This might not be every bodies favorite monster couple, but I wanted to try and make this story different from the others. This is something, I believe that no one has done what I am going to do, but if it has please PM me and I will change it. So I want to know what everybody thinks, this could be a one-shot or it could be a chapter story, I just wanted to post the first chapter to see what people of the kaiju world will think of my writing and this couple that I have chosen to bring together. Flames are welcomed, I know it is coming. If you are going to flame me at least let it be constructive, like I said, I might post more chapters and really develop a plot. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy. R&R thanks.**

Chapter 1

Change

The city was full of destruction. The silver moon was just beginning to shine signaling that nightfall was approaching. Buildings lay on fire or in piles of rubble. The fires gave the city a beautiful evening of yellow, red, and orange glow. Everyone had ran away, they were the lucky ones who heard the sirens from Tokyo. The familiar roar of the king is heard. A battle commences forth.

Godzilla roared at the two monsters that stood before him. One of them was the Great Thing, Mothra, and the other was her partner, Battra. "Why do you challenge me" he roared at them Mothra and Battra were not afraid, they remarked back, "we are only going to say this once, turn back and go home or we will be forced to destroy you".

Godzilla growled and roared again at this statement, "No, these humans do not deserve this land, I have sat back and let them rule it for long enough and if you two stand in my way, then you will join the countless lives that have already challenged me only to fail."

"Godzilla why are you so angered by these humans, they have not done anything to you?" Mothra spoke.

Godzilla growled and bared his sharp, shiny, white teeth. "They have attacked me on countless times before, they have provoked me and I will take it no more."

Talking was not going to get Godzilla to leave, "Mothra we have no choice, he is not going to back down." Battra said to Mothra.

"Sadly you are right Battra, he will never change and it is time that he is taken from his throne." Mothra said back to Battra.

Godzilla watched as Mothra and Battra quickly separated and surrounded him within seconds with Mothra on the left and Battra on the right. Godzilla quickly countered by swiping his clawed hand at Battras thorax. His claws made contacted with thick exoskeleton and sliced completely through, letting slimy, light green blood ooze out of the fresh, four gashes in Battra's thorax. This did not stop either of them from grabbing Godzilla and pulling him in the air. "No, this will not happen again." Godzilla roared, he started to thrash around and was dropped only from a few feet in the air. He landed and before Mothra and Battra could react, Godzilla released his atomic breath straight at them. The ray singed the tips of both Mothras and Battras wings. The small flames that caught their wings on fire were quickly put out before it could do any real damage to their flight abilities.

They gathered their composure and ascended to the ground to try another way of defeating Godzilla. They grasped on to the earth with each of their six thin legs. They rapidly started to beat their wings causing a giant whirlwind that not even Godzilla could withstand. The king was pushed back several yards before he toppled over and was soon struggling to stand again. "You two are pathetic; it's always the same methods that you use on me." Godzilla thought. He used his powerful arms and stood, he braced his feet and dug his clawed toes into the hard ground and slowly began to gain some ground. "I can't believe that he is standing even while we are still using our hurricane attack." Mothra said while she continued to beat her powerful wings.

"It is time to end this once and for all." Godzilla thought. His spines began to shine, a blue almost a white color and radiation and heat began to flow out of them as he charged up his attack. "We have to separate again he is getting ready to…" that was all Battra could say as Godzilla's atomic breath hit him straight in the middle where his thorax and abdomen connected. He was thrown backwards. "NO, BATTRA!" Mothra screamed; she was quickly knocked away herself. Godzilla had taken his chance and got close enough to smash Mothra right in her own abdomen with his powerful tail.

Battra's abdomen finally cracked from the intense pressure that Godzilla's attack produced. More blood shot out, fire was caught on his wings. His momentum slowed and he finally smashed into the earth, causing dust to fly everywhere. "Well….that….did….not….go….well", Battra thought as he lay motionless. Mothra was lying only a few feet away from a dyeing Battra. She was losing energy fast, she could not defeat Godzilla by herself, his atomic breath would soon hit her wings and she would fall to the mighty king. "Battra…. Can you still fight" she forced out through her pain. "N…No, My love… I cannot." Every last word was only making Battra's inevitable death come sooner. Mothra forced her way over to him, she could not cry, but sorrow could be felt from her voice, "Battra…I", she was cut off, "Do not say what you truly feel, I know that what we did…was only so the next generation could take over our guardianship… when we died. I wanted you to know….how I truly felt about you." That was the last words Mothra heard out of Battra. His glowing red eyes faded, his little movements were no more.

There was no more time for sorrow, Godzilla was now approaching. "What am I going to do now." Mothra thought as she turned to ready herself. "I cannot defeat him alone!" She leaped into the air; she was not fast enough to fly away. Godzilla had charged and shot another atomic breath attack straight at her. The blue energy was so power full that when it hit her thorax so hard, that all of her legs shattered and her thorax cracked slightly. Green blood began to flow. She forced herself to turn and head for her nest. That was always where she wanted to die; she wanted to see her gift to the world before she passed away.

As Mothra slowly flew away, Godzilla paused for a moment. "I will let her go; she is going to die soon." He turned back to the city that lay in waste before him. He gathered energy and let his spines shine in the afterglow of the night sky. He released his breath and ravaged the remaining buildings that still stood.

Mothra forced every wing beat; the gooey green blood was assimilating all over her thorax and abdomen. "I must return to my nest! Please, let me return to my nest before my death." She prayed. The cool wind from the night could be felt all over her body. Some of her bleeding gashes began to harden from the dried blood, but it was too late. Her body could not withstand the stress of reconstituting blood, all while it was still seeping from her veins. Mothra's head began to ache, her visions was slowly starting to blur. With each passing minute her sight became less and less. She could no longer see the tiny islands that were just below her. They had become nothing but fuzzy blotches in the ocean. Her breaths began to become heavy, but with great strength and determination, her prayers were answered.

The island that was large enough to support her was finally with her distance. She lowered herself to the tree level and continued on. She came to an enormous cave that stood just in front of her. She entered not caring if her massive wings broke. She swooped in and crashed several yards inside. Her momentum carried her to where two enormous, rainbow colored eggs laid. She winced at them; some happiness was in her pain filled mind. "At…least…you…can…continue…the guardianship." She spoke to the eggs. In her mind she smiled and slowly let the life slip away from her.

"No, Mothra your time is not yet up." Two voices said at the same time. Mothra forced herself to awaken to hear the voices of the two fairies that were connected to her. "Why... is it not time for me?" she asked them. They appeared in front of her massive eyes.

"A broken heart needs to be amended. We have felt his heart for a long time, you know this to true. That heart is Godzilla. He yearns for someone to be with, a companion and a mate. That is why he is always easily enraged and destroys everything in his wake. He has never felt love before. It is time for you to show him that love."

"What, how am I supposed to love him, he was my enemy, my rival, my…my…" Mothra was stopped in mid-sentence.

"He is your true love; again you know this to be true" the fairies said.

"Ever since you felt his power, you have always felt a bond between you and him. You hid this emotion, every time you had to face him because you had to disregard your own feelings and take on the responsibilities of being earth's protector. You loved him so much that even in his blind rage, even when he has attacked you, you could never let go of you love for him." They continued. "That is why you have never been able to defeat him alone; you could not let him die by your doing." Mothra shivered at their words.

Mothra spoke, "Even if I truly love him, we are too different, he would never understand, we could not be, we are different species, how in the world would he ever find me pleasing, I am a moth and he is an overgrown dinosaur."

"We have felt your pain, but we have also felt your desires as well, we know that if he ever truly accepted you. You would want to become his mate." They spoke softly to her. "We have been given the power to cross that physical barrier that separates you. You have been chosen to become the first female Godzilla." With that said they focused their energy's and caused Mothra to fall asleep without another word.

The process was going to take every ounce of energy that the fairies had. This was why they were created and after this task was completed they would fade back into Mothra. It did not matter; they were not fearful for their own lives, but instead focused only on Mothra's. As the guardian of Earth, the Fairies were created to serve as Mothra's mediators to all humans. But, they were also made for another reason, with hidden power that they were given, their one true mission was to bring Mothra and Godzilla together.


	2. A Yearning never filled

**Authors Note: Ok, the first few chapters were written a while back, Now that at least a few are interested to see what I have planned for the couple, I will begin to write out the plot for this story. This chapter is shorter, only mainly because it is kind of a back story, trust me , chapters will be longer. I tried to edit this to the best of my ability. Trust me, this will get better and their will be a plot, I am questioning the rating, I have tried my best to keep it rated T, but any of you believe it to be more, I will change the rating. Oh, I forgot to mention, I do not own any monsters or names. There will be one monster that I am changing, not Mothra, she is still going to be a Godzilla. Anyway, you will just have to wait and see. Now, Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

A Yearning never filled

Godzilla's rage began to sub-side as he looked over the, once big, city of Tokyo. It was once again a barren waste land that was surrounded by water. An island that started off as nothing was now returned to nothing. He studied every detail of the once proud city. It now stood in piles of rubble, rock, and fire. Even in the small victory he had won only hours ago was not enough to quench a thirst that always seemed to captivate his mind to fill to the brim. His thoughts of accomplishment turned into ones of regret and sorrow for the city. Guilt began to fill his mind.

"I lied to you Mothra, I do not kill these humans simply because they rule this land, but because it is what keeps me sane, even as evil and cruel as it sounds, I feel this emotion of sorrow for them every time I destroy their cites." Godzilla spoke out loud.

As he calmed his mind of all things, for once he could hear the silence of the land. But the gentle rumble of the ocean as its waves touched the sandy shores. Godzilla turned and faced the ocean and looked over the horizon. As daft of wind brought the aroma of the ocean to his nostrils. He soon felt the need to return to the sea and willing left the desolate city. With every step he took, he let the gentle sound of the ocean call to him and as he waded into the shores he let the cool, salty water wash over his scaled feet as he made his way into ocean. When the water was up to his waist he finally leapt the rest of the way in. Godzilla's mental instinct for companionship soon took over as he made his way swimming to his new island, his new home. He became agitated with this instinct that seemed to always fill his mind when he was not either fighting another monster or just hunting for his next meal. "Why do I feel this way, it has been on my mind for as long as I can remember." Godzilla shook off this notion and continued on his way.

For the past several years Godzilla had been searching. He was constantly pursuing any trace or sign that could give him a clue to another one out there like him. Though his mind told him that it was impossible and that he was one of a kind, his heart fought his mind in a battle that always led to hurt in despair when he finally gave into his heart and began to search. Every time he seemed to get close to island to search, it usually led to millions of people screaming and him ravaging through a city. His intentions were to simply search for that being, that one that could be something so much than just an ally, or even a rival, but the humans turned from their fear and changed it into rage and hate for him. He would be assaulted with missiles and gunfire. Although it did not faze him, as their assault became heavy with jets and even destroyer ships that would hunt for him using their sonars, he would simply start to avoid those cities for several years, leaving no sign that he was still alive to the human's.

During these times, to try and subdue the pain and loneliness that came with this instinct; he would lay dormant under the ocean for several weeks at time. During these times, he would still dream of that one creature that could either kill him or end his suffering. If those dreams were not enough he he would dream about that someone that would accept him for who he truly was, someone of his own kind. Godzilla knew that the chances of ever finding a mutated dinosaur was very slim, almost impossible, the only thing that had even come close was the pterodactyl that the humans referred to as Rodan. He was a mutated dinosaur just like Godzilla, with fire red scales, a long beak and two enormous wings that aided his flight. That fight was one that Godzilla would soon come to regret, though they were different species, Godzilla felt a bond with Rodan that could have been traced back a million years ago. Sadly, that was not enough and Rodan was crushed under the might of the Godzilla's fury. When his dreams became unbearable and he would awake and the instinct would return, but it started out weak and would soon grow into a much more fierce longing.

One day he finally found what he was searching for. All of those years of searching seemed to come to an end when he came across an egg on a deserted island. The egg was blanketed in his kinds scent. A new feeling began to fill his heart. He felt happiness, as the days would go by Godzilla would guard this egg; every fiber in him said that it was what he wanted most. The thing inside would grow and soon break away to reveal that companion that he had been searching for. Sadly, again this would not last; his happiness was only for a short period of time. The humans were researching the island and eventually discovered and destroyed the egg before it could hatch. This broke Godzilla's heart, the longing returned and was fueled with rage. Every monster that stood in Godzilla's way, were vanquished. Only until recently had Mothra appeared. She was the only creature that could truly stand up to his animosity. She matched his fury with her own power and subdued his anger, but never once had she actually tried to kill him.

Godzilla swam forward, gaining speed, he turned north and let his spines ride the surface, this usually brought terror from the humans, but from his recent assault, there was not going to be any human that tried his patience this evening. As he continued to swim on, that want, that need, that longing continued to build inside of him, until he could hold the sensations any longer and let his instincts for a search, took over. Godzilla's path was averted and repositioned to the nearest island. It only took mere minutes for his giant feet to once again on land. He smashed through a thick forest that covered the island, leaving downed trees, and the squawking of any bird that lived in those trees. He paused briefly to sniff the air, eagerly awaiting a sign or wind to fill his snouts nostrils with the aroma of another. Once again the hurt, and defeat the came with this search filled his heart. "Why, why do I continue to search for one that does not exist?" He let out a long and pain filled roar, "this instinct, will never cease, with every passing day my want for another burns stronger and yet it will never quenched." A single tear emerged from his golden, right eye. He returned to the sea, defeated and hurt.

He resumed on his original destination of returning home. Soon Godzilla reached the coast of a new island of solitude that excluded and hid him from the rest of the world. His rumbling foots steps lead him to an enormous mountain that was 10 times the size of his form. An entrance to a cave came into view. As he entered, a herd of bats flew out to take the night, his sadness weighed over him so heavily that he ignored the squeaks and sounds of flapping wings passing around him. "Why?" Was the only question that was on his attention. Why was he the last of his kind, the very last? He settled right in the middle of back of the cave, with little light and enough darkness that would conceal him from any other. Finding this island and this cave was again only by his instinct. The cave was origionally made for only him, but with his instinct, that soon changed. Now it could hold at least ten of his kind. He dropped slowly, lied on his belly he curled up bringing his tail fully around to wrap his body. A final tear dropped from golden eyes as sleep began to take him.


	3. Transformation

**Authors Note: All right, it took me a little bit to edit and make it better. I have tried to describe as much as I could, some of the details, such as her scale, eye, and spine color will wait until the next chapter. I am getting more excited every time I write more to this. I just hope that everyone else enjoys it as much as I have. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Transformation

The task at hand was a long and pain filled one. The fairy twins had a lot of work ahead of them, and now was not the time to waste their gifts. Sadly enough this task would take their lives, but in doing so, it would give birth to a new being, one that would cure Godzilla's loneliness for good, one that could show him what he was truly missing, someone to love. Mothra was a care filled creature, she could fill the hurt in his heart and bring meaning back into his life. In doing this, there was also a price to come with it. Would they become mates and in doing so, make another supreme one? Yes, both of them deserved to feel that love in their hearts, along with their bodies and souls.

There was also another problem, as they two would continue to be together, the humans would become frightened of them. Even to the point of sending the entire world powers after them, and in doing so, try to eradicate was going to be a challenge all in itself. Believing that Mothra was the key, the faires disregarded what the future could behold and instead focused on the task at hand.

Mothra's sleeping form was moved to the center of the nest; she was going to almost double in size and needed all of the opening that she could get. Focusing only Mothra's change, the twin fairies closed their eyes and began to chant their usual song, while praying for the transformation to begin. Their prayers and chants were quickly answered as movement in Mothra's sleeping body began to happen.

Mothra's abdomen curled up to her thorax and her wings wrapped around her body. This new position looked as almost as if she had just escaped from her cocoon, the very first time she metamorphosed from her larval form into her beautiful and graceful moth form. The fairies chanted even louder and cupped their hands; the energy was gathered and channeled to their hands. It was almost over powering for them, but as soon as it reached their limit they released the energy and aimed it straight at Mothra's body. The energy rainbowed and lit up the room as the beam connected with her body. The vibrant colors of reds, greens, blues, yellows, purples and oranges bounced off of the walls and escaped the chamber. The energy began to take shape; it formed into an ovular figure and encased Mothra's sleeping form. The energy began to be filled with calcium and any other substance that made an egg. The fairies continued to chant and focus their all of their energies on the forming egg. The process was going to take time.

The change was going to take at least a week. This egg was not a normal size, in fact it was the size of an adult Godzilla. Inside there were many adjustments being made. Every day something new was happening. Mothra's wings were the first to go; they snapped off her thorax and dissipated into the nutrients of the eggs yolk and calcium. Any hair or fluff that covered her exoskeleton was removed. Her thorax began to grow in length, and widen her frame. Her exoskeleton snapped away revealing her soft and jelly like under layer, scales began to grow over her sensitive skin that was also forming.

Loud pops could be heard from outside of the egg while her spine and bones broke apart and re-connected into the rightful spots. Her head was smashed and reformed into a circular like shape with a small snout pushing out. Her maw was filled with sharp pearly, white teeth. Four limbs grew out of her upper and lower body. Two arms with sharp clawed hands grew while two feet with talons grew from her legs. Out of her now bare back, her spines began to grow, starting out as sharp pointed bump, and soon exploding into spines that would aid her in swimming. Though not as jagged as Godzilla's, her spines were still going to be sharp enough to cut through any building or creature that dared to challenge her. Mothra's tail jumped out of her lower back and grew strong. Her muscles reformed and filled the needed places that she would be need for movement and agility.

Finally the time came. With the last bit of energy that the twins could manage, they waited for the egg to hatch and reveal the special gift inside. On the final day of the week long process the egg began to hatch, it cracked open and a white scaled tail protruded. The twins were exhausted but still smiled as the new Godzilla that was Mothra came into the light of the world. With her memories and mind still intact, Mothra broke the rest of the way out of the egg. Not being used to her new muscles, but still being an adult sized Godzilla, it was quite comical for the twins to watch as Mothra stumbled and wiggled out towards them. She only made one step before stomping on her new tail and falling face first into the ground. The fairies came down to her eye level once again.

"The transformation is complete, you are now a full adult Godzilla and we hope that Godzilla will accept you now." They smiled at the new dinosaur.

Mothra coughed a little from the dust that was stirred by her fall. "Thank you….for everything you have done for me." She responded back. With that, the twins closed their eyes and faded into a bright and blinding light, Mothra closed her eyes to escape the light. The light gathered and was absorbed back into Mothra.

She then proceeded to stand, trying her best. Mothra was smart, but with all of the sudden changes in her muscles and frame, walking on two legs was not something that she would normally do. Little by little, Mothra got her feet and found that if she used her tail to balance herself; standing was actually not that hard at all.

"Ok…I will just take it slow." Mothra said to herself as she tried to take a new step.

Slowly but surely she took baby steps, wiggling and wobbling and trying to find balance. Alas, she again fell down. She huffed through her nostrils and sighed.

"Oh, how does he do this? I have seen Godzilla walk, run and swim. Why is this so hard?" Mothra complained.

She again got to her feet and balanced once again. Taking another step, this time she waived her tail slightly, with each step she would do this. "I understand now, by moving my tail while taking a step I can balance myself and I can walk just as he does." Mothra mentally praised herself for her accomplishment.

She began to slowly make her way out of her cave. As a new day dawned, Mothra took her steps into the world of being a Godzilla.

* * *

As the week had gone by, Godzilla was fast asleep. With his feelings of knowing that yet again he was proved too, by himself, be the very last of his kind. His time for going dormant was upon him. And as he began to dream, something felt different, as he dreamed. The visions were vivid, very detailed, and very hurtful. He was once again dreaming about the being that could not exist. Only it felt so real, he could see her, smell her, but he could not touch her. She was a being that was somehow familiar. Her scent was captivating, it smelled so familiar, but yet it was so intoxicating that for the first time in all of the years that he laid dormant. This was the first time that the visions had only focused on the one that could change him.

Suddenly, his dreams faded. He was abruptly awoken, but something was still his mind. The aroma of another was being filled in his cave. He opened his golden eyes and searched all around. Sniffing the air, Godzilla knew that this time, he was not dreaming. That scent of one such as his self was there, it was real. As a new feeling of hope filled his mind, he willingly let his instinct for a search take over. With this came great speed, Godzilla quickly left his cave. He was at a brisk walk, but he was almost running, something that he rarely did. Ignoring the bright light of the sun, he briskly kept going, only squinting a few times to clear his vision.

Only one thing was on his mind, putting all of his heart and hope into it. Godzilla dove in the ocean head first; he was filled with a new determination, one that forced him to keep looking and keeping searching until he found the one that could produce such an aroma. One that could produce it from a long way off, one that could finally be what he was searching for. Godzilla let his spines ride the surface and once in a while let his head ride the surface while he inhaled the scent and changed his courses, finding the path that would lead him to the one that he was missing.

It was a new day for all; Mothra was taking her first steps into the world of being a Godzilla. Godzilla was filled with excitement, but just as he kept swimming on, something in the back of his mind, kept telling him, that this scent was one that he had smelled before. A scent of an enemy, but he ignored this and continued on his way.


	4. First Meet

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while. On a side note. For those who do not like Mothra as a Godzilla, after I complete this story, I will begin plotting out a different story where she is in her moth form. For those you have not checked my profile, I will be making a sequel after I complete this one. Also, for now this story will remain in the T-rating, near the end I could change it depending on what everybody thinks. Merry Christmas to all and to all, happy reading. Enjoy! R&R thanks.**

Chapter 4

First Meet

As Godzilla continued to swim through the ocean, his spirits began to rise. Every time he pulled his head from the clear, blue waters, his snout would be filled with a new wave the most intoxicating aroma that was to ever pass through his nostrils. The scent was definitely familiar, but his brain was in overdrive. The thing that kept him from stopping and assessing the scent more closely was his excitement. His dream was finally becoming a reality. The scent told him one thing and that was all he needed; there was another one out there that was like him, he was not alone anymore. But still, something in the back of his mind kept screaming at him to stop chasing after the being that could produce such an enticing fragrance. In that scream, there was another one whispering that the being was an enemy, one that he knew all too well, but yet this did not register in his conscience.

Godzilla dove deep into the depths of ocean, even though he was still traveling at a quick pace, hunger was always a necessity that needed to be filled. The king lowered to the very bottom of the ocean floor, he opened his maw and allowed any passing squid, fish, and sharks to swim right into his maw and down his throat. Eating was something he needed; it was always a necessity in his life that he never could be controlled. During the times of nuclear energy, he would be drawn to all of the islands of Japan that held facilities that harnessed the energy of nuclear power. For a time, this was his food source. He could always count on a lab that was always using nuclear power as its electrical source. But as time went along, Japan swayed away from their nuclear plants; the king was forced to return to feeding the way that many apex predators had been for centuries, hunting.

At times, even hunting could not fill his stomach. With fishing boats constantly going out in harbors gathering fish for restaurants and other conveniences, it had started to become very tough to find a sufficient food source. Again the only thing that would keep his food source from being totally wiped away was when he would lay dormant for several years. This would always allow the remaining species to re-accumulate their numbers and restore the population back to a healthy number.

His appetite was soon filled and Godzilla continued on his way, as he rose to again check to see if he was heading in the right direction, his hopes increased tenfold when he rose up to see an island that was close, the scent was getting stronger with every inch that he approached the island. Godzilla quickened his pace and once again let his spines break through the ocean surface as he ventured toward the island.

* * *

Mothra took several more steps, she was quickly getting used to walking on two legs. She just kept taking steps forward; she quickly took notice of how the ground felt under her scaled feet. It was a different sort of feeling from her normal ways of walking. This was normal now; she was a Godzilla, a queen among the monsters, deadly to her enemies and kind to the people of the earth. She was now at the top of the predatorial food chain. Though Mothra was now in a body that could overpower any monster that she ever came across, she still retained her compassion for others. She was still a guardian to the earth, no matter what form she took. Mothra would always be there when the earth needed her most.

She soon came to liking her new form, being one such as Godzilla did have a few advantages. Some her senses had also been enhanced. Mothra could now see almost everything within a peripheral view. Everything was very vivid, the trees were greener. The sky and ocean were bluer; the sun was even more defined. Her sense of touch had also improved as well. She felt the wind blow through her scales and gave her a good shiver as she continued to just explore around her island.

As another gust of wind blew by, another one of her enhanced senses caught the smell of the ocean. It was fresh and salty, but there was also something else in the air with it. It was different, pertaining something that she had never smelled before. It was captivating; as another gust passed by she inhaled deeply and took in another round of the scent. She began to feel different; it was as if her mind wanted her to go to the sea. With all of her new instincts, she could not resist this one, it was too strong. As if having a mind of their own, her legs turned and she began to make her way down to the beach.

With every step Mothra took, the musky aroma would become stronger. She was quickly in a brisk walk as the beach came into view; her instinct was beginning to intensify. The only thing that could have stopped her from diving right in the water was the fact that she did not know how to swim. Mothra suddenly stopped and stared down at the blue aqua. This lowered her sense down to little or almost nothing. No matter how great that aroma was, nothing could get her to go in that water. She just stayed put and continued to stare and listen to sounds of the small waves that hit the shores just below her feet. The sounds of the waves were very tranquil; Mothra began to relax and just stood and listened to the gentle rumbles of the ocean.

As she stood there, another wave of the intoxicating sent hit her nostrils and brought her out of her trance. She looked up and glimpsed out into the ocean. New rounds feelings came over her. Fear and a little excitement began to mix within her mind. Far off in the distance, bone-white spines were cutting through the ocean's surface and were making their way towards her, the musky scent was still becoming stronger. It was his. Godzilla was close.

"What, why is he coming here, too me? I just hatched, he should not know about me…unless." Mothra thought as she began to pull her head down her arm to sniff it. Mothra took in great amounts of her scent from the scales that covered her sensitive flesh. There was something on her scent that was slightly undetectable to her unless she smelled her arm enough. As quickly as she had sniffed her arm, the answer came to her. Mothra quickly realized why Godzilla was here, she was in the early stages of her first heat cycle. She was unconsciously sending out waves of her scent outwards and somehow Godzilla had found her. "But why, why am I like this." She thought to herself.

Godzilla was still getting closer to her island and she was not ready for him to see her the way she was now. But she continued to look his way until his head popped up. He opened his eyes and easily saw her; Mothra locked her eyes with his golden orbs. A pinkish hue came to her face. She turned and began to quickly make her way back towards the inner part of the island. As she ran, she heard him shout. "WAIT, don't leave…!"

Godzilla began to get closer to the shore line; his tail was beginning to hit the sea floor as the water became shallower as he moved towards land. He pulled his head up to see his progress, his heart was filled with something that he never really felt before. Surprise and hope. There on the shore line's stood the most amazing creature that he had ever seen. She was slimmer than he was, with pure white scales that almost glowed in the sunlight and jet black spines and claws that complemented her beauty even more. But what caught his attention more than anything were her sapphire eyes. Those beautiful, bewildering jewels were fastened to his. But as quickly as he had caught her gaze, she turned and began to quickly make her way away from the coast.

"Why is she running, I am no threat to her. Oh please don't let it be because me." He thought. His swimming pace increased and his feet finally hit the wetland under the sea. She was faster; her figure was already becoming smaller. Fearing that he could lose her in his sight, he called out to her.

"WAIT, please don't go. I am sorry if I frightened you."

But she was already out of hearing range. For once he could not call out with his gallant roar. He was at a loss of words. The one that should have welcomed his arrival was now running away from him. "Why, oh please don't let me lose her." He prayed as his feet touched dry land. He began to follow her scent, no matter how far away she got he would still be able to follow her attractive and captivating scent. It was still one that he had never smelt before, he loved it. He quickened his pace even more and began to briskly walk through the tree lines, intending to catch up with the astounding beauty that was somewhere within the inner island.

Mothra had finally made it back to her cave. Another new odor entered her nostrils, different from Godzilla's scent; it was of an enemy's nature. "What, how dare this vile creature enter my domain." She thought as she bared her teeth and growled. She ran inside, ready to attack the first creature she saw. But there was nothing inside, the only thing that was still there were her two…eggs. She bent down and sniffed the twin rainbow colored eggs. She abruplty pulled her head away. Their scent was now foreign to her; they only slightly smelled of her essence now. It was going to take every ounce of patience and finesse that she had to keep her very aggressive nature from taking over and completely smashing her eggs. They were after all still the future protectors of earth.

Mothra turned and began to leave, it was not safe here. If Godzilla was still following her, he would not be able to control his own aggression. He did seem to just run right into a fight without first assessing the situation; this was something that she was going to have to teach to him if they were ever to become mates. Just the thought of them together made her blush. It was true; she did see him as more than just a rival or threat to the existence of the earth. She saw more in him, he was strong, prideful, and somewhat graceful, especially in a battle. He could be matched by no other, not even she. He was very dominative and surely he would also be very protective of her being and their hatchling.

But with all of this, there was still one thing that could shatter everything. She was still Mothra, no matter how much she had changed. He would surely see that it was her, if he already did not recognize her scent. How would he react to her if she told him who she was? But she did not even time to ponder on this question, for a very familiar set of footsteps could be heard approaching from outside. "Oh no, he must have followed me to my cave!" She was out of time, if Godzilla got any closer; he would go on a rampage and would try to destroy her eggs if he got too close to the cave. Mothra did not want see him so soon, but her 'condition' did not allow her anymore time. She made her way to the cave entrance. Just as she got there, Godzilla was right at the entrance.

Mothra was without words, she did not expect for him to be here so fast. It gave her no time to think of a way to tell him anything. It was too late.

"Hi." Godzilla said, for first time his voice was gentle.

"Hi…Godzilla."

Godzilla took a weary step back. Mothra took a step forward to close the gap.

"How do you know my name and what is yours? Surely someone of a great grace and beauty also has a beautiful name." Godzilla asked.

Mothra blushed a little bit, but as quickly as it came it disappeared just as fast. Mothra was going to have to make a decision. Lie to Godzilla and start off their relationship with a lie, or tell him her true identity and risk breaking his heart and losing him. Godzilla patiently waited for her answer. Finally she spoke.

"I am…M…M…M…Mothra." She shakily said.


	5. Acceptance…Maybe

**Authors Note: I apologize for taking so long, and believe me, it had been a long time. Here is the next chapter, I am kind of bad at slowly changing two enemies feelings for each other into ones of romance. So please bare with me, by the end they will indeed love each other. I am not sure that I will be able to quickly get the next chapter out any faster, mostly because I switch off between my two stories and will not work on anything else until each chapter is done and is to my liking. Again I apologized, and with out further ado, Enjoy. R&R my friends.**

Chapter 5

Acceptance…Maybe

Godzilla took a step back, his breathing began to grow heavy and his golden eyes grew in width. "No…this can't be; she cannot be Mothra. That's impossible." He told himself. The pure white female, with sapphire eyes, that stood before him could not be his enemy. The king took another step back, putting some distance between him and her. Godzilla needed a moment a moment to think.

Her scent was still scattering some of his senses, but one thing remained. That simple thought was always knocking at the back of his skull was still there, it was still yelling for him to listen to what his subconscious was trying to tell him. Godzilla looked into the females eyes. Those sapphires, they were familiar, but he still could not place it. The rest of her form was indeed like a female Godzilla would look like. Her scales were the same, her torso, claws, arms and legs, and even her spines, though less jagged and taking on the color of his scales, charcoal black. Yes, everything was the same for this female, nothing was out of place, dislodged or mutated.

So why was his mind continuing to fight what his heart was yearning for. This creature was so beautiful in her own way, and yet his conscience was giving everything it had to show him something that would ultimately need to be assessed no matter what happened. As another wind brought her glorious scent to his snout, Godzilla's mind clouded even more, but the more his mind shut down, the more the sense in the back of his skull would flare up.

Mothra was starting to become even more worried, she had just told Godzilla who she was and he just stood there as if in a daze of some sort. His golden orbs were wide and his mouth was slightly agape, revealing his white fangs. Even though it had only been a few minutes of silence between them, it felt like hours to her. He just stood there. "Maybe…he didn't hear me the first time. Why is this so hard for me or even for him as well?" Mothra groaned inside her mind, in thought as well. "I guess…I will have to try again." Mothra thought.

"Godzilla, my name is Mothra." She spoke.

Godzilla took another step back. While Mothra took a few steps closer to him, so close that their clawed toes were almost touching. This brought Godzilla out of his thoughts, now his mind was overflowing, she had answered with her previous statement; she was Mothra. And slowly the pieces started to come together inside Godzilla's head. Her voice was even starting to sound like his enemies. The one familiar part of her scent that had causing his brain to fuss was starting to become more abundant, almost as if it were covering up her entire scented quality.

Now he understood, now he knew, and the sad thing was…it did hurt. Godzilla's chest grew heavy and his heart throbbed in this alien pain that he had never experienced before. Was this what it was like to have your hope, your dream, your happiness shattered before you all in one fare swoop? The truth was revealed and his mind now accepted that he knew it was indeed the truth.

This monster, this mutated beautiful dinosaur was his enemy, The Great Thing…Mothra. But even with all of this that had now been showed to him, his heart still would not give up without a fight. It gave Godzilla the strength that was needed for him to ask her…one last time. To confirm what all of his conscience had revealed to him.

"M…Mothra…is that you?" Godzilla asked.

The white females face lowered and nodded, answering his question.

Like a flood or a tsunami, Godzilla's mind was over filled with emotions, of confusion, hurt, sadness, and anger. Because of his aggressive nature, anger won out over all of his other feelings. His eyes became golden, black slits, and his teeth bared themselves as he let out a deep growl. His form backed away even more and he took up a stance that would allow for him a defensive or offensive position. This could not be accepted, his enemy was still alive. Somehow, she had changed. Was this to mock him or maybe it was to hurt his pain further. Either way, this only angered him more.

"Why have you done this? Are you trying to seduce me into lowering my guard so you can kill me for what I did to you and Battra?" Godzilla growled at Mothra.

Mothra kept her head lowered to where she was looking at the ground. Something caught in her eye and forced her to shut them. When she opened her sapphire orbs, liquid leaked out. This liquid was her tears, she was crying. Something that moths could not do, now she was that one that was having chest pains. Her heart was breaking, but it was not for herself, it was for him, Godzilla. Mothra was not prepared, the twin fairies had not told her what to do if this was to happen. Only moments ago, she saw a shine Godzilla's eyes that spoke for him when he was silent. He was full of hope and maybe even a potential happiness. But know, all she saw was the same rage that he had whenever he was about to fight.

Mothra grew tired, she was tired of always fighting, always fighting him. This was not what she had wanted, her mission was complete a week ago from when she was about to die next to her gifts to the world. Now the will to continue on was pointless. She was done.

"If you must kill me, then kill me. I deserve it. For seeing you like this has broken my heart." Mothra said, on the verge of breaking into more tears that unquestionably came out of her eyes when she was sad.

Mothra closed her sapphiric eyes, expecting to feel the charge of energy that was collected every time Godzilla was about to release his atomic breath. But, it never came. Mothra opened her eyes and as she did, another tear came out, this one slid off of her faced and dropped off her dinosauric chin. Godzilla's eyes where no longer slits, instead they returned to normal, his mouth was closed and he ceased to growl, though he still maintained his position. Something else had caught his attention, something that dropped from Mothra's face.

As if in slow motion, Godzilla watched as a tear, which was just as sapphire colored as her eyes, dropped to the ground. This one act of sorrow caused him to calm slightly.

"What do you mean by your statement?" Godzilla asked in question, still abrasive for anything.

"I mean exactly what I said; my heart is breaking because I have watched you become something that you never seemed to show. You were happy only a few minutes ago. But then as soon as I told you who I was, you changed back into your old self. It hurt to watch as I took away your hope."

Godzilla calmed down even more, confusion and curiosity outweighed his anger. Godzilla eased out of his stance and stood straight up.

"I don't understand Mothra, why have you changed into one such as me?"

Mothra was quickly knocked off guard by his question, the truth was that even if the twin fairies could sense that deep down in her own heart she did care for the mutated dinosaur that stood in front of her. This was something that she could admit that maybe they were right, she did care for him. No matter how many times she had tried to stop him, there was always something that kept her from defeating him alone, even though she contained the power to do so.

But now that she was a godzilla like him, and being in the early stages of heat was not helping her or him develop their feeling into something more. Everything was happening so quickly and it was kind of scary for her. To think, Mothra, The Great Thing, was actually scarred of getting closure to the one being that she had cared about. There were still too many outcomes that she still could not see. And this also frightened her.

Godzilla was still waiting for an answer; Mothra remained silent and stood were she remained. Silence was becoming uncomfortable, he had calmed down enough that he was not going to attack, but that still did not help his cause. She was his enemy, or at least a rival for the throne of the King or Queen of Monsters, that had changed into a mutated dinosaur such as himself and he needed to know why she had changed.

"Mothra, how have you become a Godzilla?" He asked firmly, not aggressively.

This shook Mothra from her pondering and it was time to answer him. But at least for now, she was going to hold back on telling all of why she had changed.

"Godzilla, I don't know why I have changed, but I do know how. The Twin Fairies that are normally my mediators to humans came to me in my time of death. They announced that my life was not yet done and that I still had a purpose to fulfill. And so as I lied in my cave on the verge of death, my fairies cast me into a sleep. The next thing I remembered is waking up in a hard container, almost like my larval egg that I hatched from as a larval moth. Feeling the need to break away pushed my way out and fell to the ground. The fairies came and explained to me that I had become a Godzilla…and then they faded back into my entity."

Godzilla stood there and listened to every little detail that Mothra spoke about. And when she was done, he still was a little confused as to why, but maybe it was best to leave it alone for now. Mothra was looking exhausted by the time that she had finished. Apparently she was still quite not used to her new body. And so when she finished he had only question for her.

"I see Mothra, so you were indeed changed into one such as me, I understand that…but may I ask you, did you agree to this transformation or were you forced into it." The King asked her.

This question was one that luckily, she was prepared for. Though still she could not give the complete answer to…just yet.

"Godzilla, when I was close to death, and I hold no grudge for you trying to kill me by the way, I was delirious and so do not recall what I told the fairies, though I do believe that it did not matter at the moment."

For the first time, a reddish hue got through to Godzilla's dinosauric cheeks, he was now embarrassed that even though she was alive, he had tried to kill her. Had he truly known that this was going to happen to her…he might have not injured her at all and maybe even would have agreed to this change as well. But alas this was in the past and he could not dwell on what he had done. Instead, maybe just maybe his mind could let him have his happiness, even if Mothra was the enemy.

At that moment, both Godzilla's and Mothra's stomachs began to grown. The stress of what had caused Godzilla to hurry to this island had completely drained his energy and so he would need to hunt very soon. Mothra had not ingested anything in over a week. Now that she was a carnivore and an apex queen of the lands, she needed to learn to eat meat. No longer would plants and water quench her hunger, she needed protein. Godzilla was the first to speak.

"Um well, since it has been a pretty shocking morning, I have depleted my energy and so need to return to the sea to feed. Mothra…would you like to join me?" Godzilla sheepishly asked her.

A pink blush grew on Mothra's face; he was offering her to join him on his hunt. It was something that she needed to do as well and before Mothra could make a rational decision on telling him that she could not swim and was actually quite afraid of the water, she replied.

"Yes, Godzilla I will." Mothra also sheepishly said.


	6. Swimming

**Author's Note: I am SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, but school took over my priority for a while. I hope everyone returns to read this story after so many months. Anyway, this was a tricky chapter and so parts might be ****awkward and some parts might not be detailed enough, if there are some that I can improve on, let me know. Thank you for sticking with me, here is a treat you guys. Two chapters from now, the antagonist will be revealed and there will be three main battles separated by three chapters. Things are going to start getting intense in the next several chapters, but until then, Enjoy. R&R thanks.**

Chapter 6

Swimming

All she could hear was the constant booms of his clawed feet as he moved ahead of her, leading the way. Mothra was in somewhat of a daze, only minutes ago had he asked her to accompany him on a hunt for food, and now she was following behind him towards the ocean. She tried to keep her mind clear of any fears or doubts, but it was becoming unbearable with each massive step. She was not an avid swimmer considering the fact that not only a week ago she was a moth who would never dream of setting foot in in that blue, salty liquid. But again, things were different. Mothra was not who she was, now she had the body that practically exceeded in swimming and underwater movements.

Maybe it was pride that had caused her to remain silent of her phobia of water. Or maybe just being around him had caused her mind to cloud over her pure judgments. Never the less, here she was. Her heart rate began to quicken as the site of her fear came into view and the fragrance of the salty water blew into her snout. Mothra's pace began to slow down and almost came to a complete stop as Godzilla's feet touched the edges of the ocean.

He still did not quite understand why he asked her that simple question. Godzilla's mind was in a jumble, not from this subconscious fighting anymore, but from plain embarrassment and awkwardness. The sea was a comfort that renewed his confidence with each passing moment, for now the moment was simply to engage in finding and feasting on prey that would appease his and her hunger. When his toes felt the cool water once again, some excitement built up. He was not going to hunt alone, for the very first time he would have someone with him. Someone that maybe he could work with as a team when capturing food. He had seen whales to this many time and though they were unsuspecting of a predator that they could not even defeat, he had learned from their tactics and coordination's.

When the king was finally feeling ready to go the rest of the way into the deep blue sea, the presence that was supposed to be behind him was not there. With a back-step and a quick twirl with his tail, Godzilla turned around to see where Mothra had disappeared to and what he saw left him questioning. She was still at the tree line before the beach itself. Godzilla took a moment to study her figure. She was somewhat shaking, her eyes where dull and maybe even on the verge of tears. Not wanting to see her cry again, Godzilla returned to the forest edge to meet her.

"Are you alright Mothra?" He asked.

Her eyes shot to his with surprise from the sudden question and froze.

"What?"

"I asked if you were alright." Godzilla said to her.

Mothra thought for a moment, could she really tell him the truth. Would he listen and understand her fear, or would he laugh and mock her. "Hmm, everything so far about him has seemed different from his usual self, maybe he would understand my fears." She thought.

"I…"

Though she thought the question would be easier when she said it, it truly wasn't. Her maw went dry and she had to pause to moisten her mouth and throat with swallowing.

"I am of water and cannot swim." Mothra sheepishly said, now entirely fool of embarrassment, she braced herself for his judgment.

It was silent for a long few minutes, but just as Mothra beginning to ease out of her tenseness, Godzilla broke out into what could be described as laughter as a rumbling was heard from his throat and his golden eyes shut and a smile cracked his face. Instead of sadness at his recoil, anger boiled up inside of her gullet as her new aggressive nature took over.

"Why do you laugh at me, I cannot not help it that I cannot and have not learned how to swim, unlike you who has done it his whole life!" She roared at him.

He did not mean to laugh nor did he mean to be rude, but it was quite funny that she could not swim. Though in his mind it did make sense considering the fact that she was only a moth week ago, and after she rebelled against his fun, he calmed down and took a breath.

"Mothra, I apologize for my actions. But I admit that it is quite…how the humans say…hilarious that you can swim." He tried to hold back another wave of laughter when Mothra's eyes inverted into a frown her teeth began to bare there selves.

"Perhaps if you will allow me, I can teach you how to swim and then we can find our meals."

Mothra lightened up and looked into his eyes, they spoke the truth, and he was willing to teach her how. And so she nodded in approval.

"Ok, the step I guess would be to just get used to the water when it is at your waist." Godzilla nodded his head at the ocean asking her to following him.

"If you need to, you can stay close to me for support if you get frightened." Godzilla softly spoke.

Moving faster than she thought she could, Mothra was right beside Godzilla in an instant. They slowly worked their way back to the water's edge where both of them halted. Her heart began to pound; she looked up into his eyes. They once again said all that needed to be said and this gave her courage to continue, if for nothing else but him. Taking a deep and breath and releasing it, both them took their first steps into the cool water. Both of them kept walking, but when the water began to reach her knees Mothra once again began to panic. She began to stumble and lose her footing! Mothra thought she was going to fall in, fall to her death. But instead it never came, instead she was caught in Godzilla's arms and pulled into and a strong embrace.

More moments passed as he just held her there with the ocean up to their knees. He stared into her eyes, those sapphire eyes. She stared back, both of their eyes where shining brightly with a unique gleam that spoke wonders and both noticed and too quickly began to blush furiously.

"Are you alright, Mothra?" Godzilla sheepishly asked, his blush burning his dinosauric cheeks.

"I…I'm alright…you can release me now."

He did as she asked and let her go, but their locked gaze never faltered as they began to once again move deeper into the ocean. He was captivated by her eyes; they shined so brightly in the sunlight as though they were two pure sapphire gems that he could reach out and touch. His eyes were also mesmerizing her, those golden orbs, were like pure blocks of gold that could be used to pay off billions of debts, as the humans would say.

Godzilla and Mothra were chained to each other, though as if under some sort of trance. The only thing that broke their concentration was when Mothra felt the cool ocean water that was now touching her waist line, the way the icy liquid seeped between her scales was enough to send a shiver up her spine and broke their locked gaze. Godzilla also noticed that they had come to the next step as well. As he turned his head away from her eyes to hide another wave of warm blushes. He spoke to her.

"O…Okay now, here is the next. Well, hmm…" He had to think about what he could show her next, the way she was at just knee high water gave him the impression that diving in head first was not a way to go. He pondered on it for several moments before he realized the best and simple way to show her.

"Mothra move your tail."

"What…why?" She asked in embarrassment.

Godzilla sighed, this was going to be really weird to him as well, but it was the only way. Godzilla moved in front her and turned his back so his jagged spines and tail where facing her. Bring his tail to the surface, the king began to weave his tail from side to side, smoothly whipping and frothing the water.

"This is how I swim and maneuver, your tail is your…how do the humans say…rudder. It allows for quick turns and dives. I just want you to see if you can control your movements."

Mothra sighed; she watched his tail for a time and then began to mimic his pattern of weaving her tail from side to side just like him. Finding it hard at first, she struggled to move it simply because her muscles were not used to the new movements. It was straining her energy; she knew that she needed food in order to survive. Once Mothra new that she could maintain a steady pace of movements she stopped and nodded at Godzilla, and in doing so caught him staring at her body movements.

At first he was simply just studying her movements, making sure that she would be able to handle the constant waiver of using her tail to move through the water. But then something changed, the way she was moving, using her muscles to push her tail in the water was really alluring to his eyes, the way it smoothly weaved from side to side was mesmerizing to his senses. This also made him look at the rest of her. She was so beautiful, her white scales shined like diamonds as the sun shone brightly on them. Her figure was astounding, everything about Mothra's form just seemed to either confuse Godzilla or attract her to him. Before he could stop starring she had already caught him and it was too late to now. Godzilla immediately turned his gaze away trying to avert his attention on something else besides Mothra.

"W…well since you can move your tail pretty good, the only thing left is to just simply keeping walking along until your head is under the water. Mainly because I believe you will not be ready to just jump in head first." He told her.

Mothra took in his words, though this method of teaching was quite awkward for both them, Godzilla really was trying his best to care fare her well fare. "Does he really care about me? I don't understand him at all. Right now he seems so gentle and warm, compared to on the battlefield where he is usually full of blind rage. Maybe he can actually be an intelligent creature when he calm." Mothra determined in her mind.

Godzilla returned to Mothra's right side and the pair continued on their way to deeper water. Trying hard to concentrate on nothing but just getting fully into the water the time finally came when Godzilla's chin was finally touching the cool liquid. He looked at Mothra and moved his head in the direction of sea and then disappeared under the water. Mothra watched as he vanished under, she sighed and waited only a few minutes. "I can do this, I have come this far without a lot of fright, now is not the time to show fear, especially in front of him." Mothra thought. Taking a deep breath and closing her sapphire eyes, Mothra finally submerged under water.

She continued to walk for several more minutes before she felt touch to her shoulder that startled her. It caused her to open her eyes and what she saw amazed her more than her fright. There intro front her, Godzilla was floating. It also surprised her that she could see clearly in the water, as if she was still on the surface. Though down here everything was different, schools of fish swam, coral reefs went on forever and the all of the weird plants and animals were all new to her. Who would have known that under the ocean, there was life? Well, maybe be Godzilla knew, but that did not matter.

Godzilla weaved around her few times before settling again to her right side, because they could not speak he just motioned to her watch him and hopefully she could pick it up quickly before they ran out of air. Suddenly he pushed off and began to swim again, pulling his claws to the side of chest with his nails facing forward, his feet hung lose behind him and he maneuvered his tail just as he had shown her. The king began to swim in simple patterns, showing Mothra the ways of how to turn and dive. Soon she picked up and understood and then she tried to swim herself.

Mothra copied his movements; Godzilla seemed to do all of this with ease, so it could not have been that hard. It surprised her again when her instincts took over and she pushed off the sea floor and began to float in the crystal clear water. Mothra began to weave gracefully through the clear water and soon was able to mimic Godzilla's movement exactly. Moving under the ocean was tricky at times, learning to adjust and balance was a trick and the first time her lungs called for air, Mothra jumped to the surface and gasped as the air entered her needing lungs. And as she breathed Godzilla also rose to the surface air.

When Godzilla reached the surface for his own breath, he caught sight of Mothra. She seemed different now; there was a gleam in her eyes showed how prideful she was at her accomplishments. It gave him a happy sense to know that only with a few simple teaching methods that he had given her, had allowed her to swim in such an attractive way. As Godzilla thought about this more he suddenly stopped himself. Why was he thinking about Mothra again, it had only been one day and all to soon things were moving fast? But this came with a question to himself. "How do I truly feel about her, or do I care about her at all?" Godzilla thought to himself. But before he could ponder on the question any farther, his stomach gave out the most embarrassing gurgle that a king could allow. He quickly glanced at Mothra but saw that she was not paying attention. Godzilla sighed to himself; he turned back to the open sea and called to Mothra to follow him. The real challenge was now at hand.


End file.
